Prince of Ithilien
by Liana-Elfgirl
Summary: When Faramir overhears the king raging about Gandalf he believes the king is angered at him.
1. The Dangers of Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, its characters and places are the property of Tolkien

Rated T just to be safe

The Dangers of Eavesdropping

Faramir wandered the familiar halls to his father's old study which, along with Denathor's apartments, had been given to the king to use while renovations were being completed on the citadel and other parts of Minas Tirith. Why had the king summoned him at such a late hour? As he walked Faramir reviewed the past few days and could not find anything out of place. The wedding seemed to run smoothly and council meetings were, well not overly calm but, surely they had run as smoothly as could be expected. Was there something that he was missing, some offence he could not see? Whatever it was had obviously angered the king enough for him to call for Faramir at this time of night.

* * *

Aragorn sipped his wine and stared of into the fire that blazes within the hearth so absorbed was he in his thoughts that he did not hear Arwen enter. "How was your day my love?" Shaken from his thoughts by the unexpected voice Aragorn rose from his chair and spun around only to be met by the worried eyes of his beloved. "What troubles you Estel, it is not like you to be so jumpy". "I am well my love, just frustrated." Aragorn replied with a sigh. "Frustrated over what?" spoke Arwen, concern evident in her voice. "I find the city suffocating, and the council seems determined to drive me up the wall." He replied as he began to pace. "I know they are trying to do what is best for Gondor but they can't seem to agree on anything." "And to top it all off Gandalf seems to think that I can't do anything on my own **and that I should follow his orders without complaint."**

* * *

As Faramir approached the door of the study he froze as he heard the king yell, **"He does not know when to quit. He is sticking his nose were it doesn't belong, and he needs to learn his place." **

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should continue the story. 


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, its characters and places are the property of Tolkien

Rated T just to be safe.

Suspicions 

"_**He does not know when to quit. He is sticking his nose were it doesn't belong, and he needs to learn his place." **_

"Estel calm down. I'm sure if you just talk to him he will understand." "I hope you're right Arwen, I just cannot stand him any more." Aragorn said as he sank into a chair. Deciding to change the subject Arwen asked, "How do you think Faramir will take his new position?" "Well, I think. I plan to take him to Ithilien tomorrow and once we are there tell him." Aragorn replied knowing that his wife was changing the subject and grateful for the change. "In fact I expect him any moment." Nether Aragorn or Arwen were aware of Faramirs presents till they heard a hesitant Knock at the door. "Come in" Arwen called as she rose from divan she was sitting on.

Faramir felt his blood drain to the floor. What had he done? The king was furious. And what did the Queen mean by new position? It appeared that his father had been right, he would never be good enough, he would always disappoint. Gathering his courage Faramir knocked at the door. "Come in." Faramir entered the room, his face an expressionless mask. He went to one knee, "My king, My Queen". Aragorn stood as he spoke. "Please rise, there is no need to observe such protocol when we are in private" "as you wish my lord" Arwen made her way to the door, "I will see you later Estel, Faramir it was lovely to see you." Faramir bowed to the queen then turned to face Aragorn. "You asked to see me my lord?" "Yes, and please call me Aragorn, I want someone at least to call me by my name." All he received was a nod in return "Come sit." Aragorn retook his seat and Faramir sat on the divan recently vacated by Arwen. "Wine?" "No thank you my lo…Aragorn" "Faramir, I intend to go on a hunting trip tomorrow and was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Aragorn tried to meet Faramirs eye. "As you wish sire", Faramir replied, avoiding the kings piercing gaze. Aragorn felt his temper flair, was this man ever going to trust him? Always he got the impression that Faramir expected him to fly into a rage. The man never expressed any emotion and always was subservient. Maybe a few days out in the wild would help chip that cold exterior. "Well then, it is late so I will let you rest, meet me in the stables a sunup." "Yes, My lord, good night." With that Faramir left and Aragorn made his way to his bedchamber. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Please review


	3. Starting Out

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, its characters and places are the property of Tolkien

Rated T just to be safe.

Starting Out

Faramir left the kings study at a brisk pace and did not stop until he reached his apartments. Closing the door he leaned against it with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and dawn would come quickly.

Faramir was a bit shocked to see the king not only already in the stable but grooming and saddling his horse. 'I will never understand him' Faramir thought as he approached the king.

"Ah, Faramir, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Aragorn asked as he tightened the girth strap on Roheryn's saddle.

Faramir bowed to the king then headed towards His horse Nahar _(I can't remember his horses name. If anyone knows please let me know)_ "I slept well sire, and you"

Aragorn sighed at Faramirs formality, I seemed that this trip was either going to draw them together or kill them. "I slept well. And please call me Aragorn. All of this formality will drive us to distraction if it persists."

"Yes sir" Faramir finished saddling Nahar while Aragorn resisted the urge to throttle the Steward. 'Will nothing get through to him' Aragorn though as he led Roheryn out of the stables.

Half an hour after daybreak the two ex-rangers entered the mane road and headed towards Ithilien.

As they road in silence Faramir tried to peace together the conversation he overheard between the king and queen, and thought on what the future might hold.

* * *

Nahar was the white horse of the Vala Oromë

I really appreciate the reviews and I plan on staying as close to the books as possible but for the purpose of my story I will probably stray from the book.

Special thanks to lindahoyland for pointing out that I should list the story as AU and for reminding me about Gandalf leaving 2 weeks after Aragorn's wedding.

Please review and if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.


	4. Growing Tension

Growing Tension

After numerous failed attempts at starting a conversation with the steward, Aragorn finally gave up. By midday they had reached the borders of Ithilien, most of the ride had been quiet, neither man willing to break the uneasy silence that had descended upon them.

"My lord" Faramir started hesitantly. "Why did you invite me here?"

Aragorn nearly fell of Roheryn in shock and bewilderment. This man was wholly an enigma, first he would not talk then without warning, he strikes up a conversation.

"What do you mean?" he winced, his shock making his voice harder than he intended.

"Well…my lord …I...I mean exactly what I say." Faramir drew Nahar to as stop "You ask me to accompany you on this trip, which I have done full willing, yet you have not told me to what purpose or destination."

Aragorn halted Roheryn and looked at his steward with complete astonishment. "Faramir, may I ask you something?"

"Of course sire"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

"No" he replied refusing to meet the king's gaze.

"Then why do you not trust me my friend?"

"May I speak frankly sire?" Faramir asked as he looked to the horizon with solemn eyes.

"Certainly" Aragorn replied, perhaps at last he had finally broken through to the young man.

"I overheard what you said to the queen." Faramir looked directly at his companion with an unreadable expression. "If you wished me to leave Minas Tirith, you hade but to ask, there was no need to go through this elaborate charade."

Aragorn stared at the man beside him with mouth agape while his brain tried to process what he had just heard. As the realization that Faramir had heard only part of his conversation began to sink in, his mouth worked furiously to form words but in his shock, no sound came out.

Mistaking the king's expression for one of anger Faramir resumed looking towards the horizon as he felt his blood begin to boil. _'How dare he?'_ He's mad because his plan didn't work; while I'm the one who is being chased from the city I have called home my entire life.'

"Rest assured your majesty, I will no longer sticking my nose, were it doesn't belong." Faramir snapped, then set his heels to Nahar's flanks and disappeared into the tree line.


	5. Explanations and Revelations

Sorry for the long long wait but college tends to take over your life and after a while you start to ask what free time is. Any road here is the final chapter. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explanations and Revelations

Watching his stewards retreating back Aragorn desperately tried to comprehend what had just happened. Clearly he thinks that I was talking about him when I said those things.

"Well, Roheryn. There is certainly no mistaking whose pup he is." Aragorn commented with a shake of his head, as he began to pursue the errant steward into the woods.

After a short ride Aragorn caught up to Faramir were he had stopped in a clearing.

As he approached Faramir began to move off again, not wishing to be near the man that was causing him so much anger and pain.

"Faramir, Faramir wait."

"Leave me alone, you have what you want, can you not leave me in peace." Faramirs voice broke with emotion.

"If you would but wait a moment I could explain."

Pulling the rains abruptly Faramir wheeled Nahar around to face Aragorn with a tear streaked face.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! What could there possibly be to EXPLAIN." Yelled incredulously as he dismounted "It all seem quite clear to me sire, you feel that I am no longer fit to do my duty as Steward and so wish me to leave Minas Tirith."

"Faramir I…"

"After all Gondor has her King, She has no need of a worthless Steward." He continued to rant as Aragorn also dismounted.

"Faramir if you would..."

"I understand completely. And I assure you, you shall always have my allegiance and respect sire. I…"

"FARAMIR" "Faramir" Aragorn continued in a gentler tone. "If you would but listen to me for a few moments instead of yelling at me then I would be able to explain."

Aragorn raised his hand to forestall further protest, and moved to a fallen log to sit. "Come, let me explain."

"You should not linger too long my lord, it is a long ride back to the city and night fall is not long off." Faramir stated as he joined Aragorn on the fallen log.

"I am no stranger to traveling at night or to sleeping in the woods Faramir, and we will BOTH be returning to Minas Tirith." "Now be still and listen. I regret that you over heard what you did."

Faramir snorted and tried to stand. Only to be pulled back down by a firm hand on his wrist.

"I regret it because it has obviously caused you great distress; however you only heard part of the conversation it seems. You mentioned no longer sticking your nose, were it doesn't belong, yes?" At Faramirs nod he continued.

"I was speaking of Gandalf not you. That old wizard is driving me to distraction. He interferes far too much, but then he always has since as long as I have known him. I was merely venting some of my frustration"

"But... I heard the Queen mention my new position and then you said that you were bringing me here to tell me"

"Arwen was trying to change the subject to get my mind off of Gandalf. There was no connection between the two conversations."

"Then why are we here?" Faramir asked in confusion.

"To discuss your new position"

"My new position sire?"

"Yes, you are to replace Gandalf as chief headache" Aragorn deadpanned. "I asked you here today to bestow upon you the title of Prince of Ithilien."

"P P Prince, sire. I, I don't know what to say, I" Faramir lowered his eyes to the ground in shame.

"Faramir what is wrong mellon nin?"

"I am sorry my King, I have behaved most shamefully." Faramir murmured as he knelt in front of Aragorn. "I beg Your Majesties pardon for my forthrightness as well as for eavesdropping on you and the Queen, I meant no offence. I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Aragorn rose from the log cursing Denethor not for the first time, for cowing his youngest so. "Faramir, please rise." Aragorn embraced him as soon as he had stood. "There are no consequences; you have done nothing wrong, save not approaching me right away with your concerns." "Now, you have yet to give me your answer to becoming Prince of this land."

"You would still have me as a prince, my lord?" Faramir asked with a hint of trepidation.

"Yes I would, but only on the condition that you use my name." Aragorn answered exasperatedly.

"Very well my lord Aragorn" Faramir answered with a smirk.

"Oh there is defiantly no doubting who your sire is sir, you have his brand of humor. Now shall we make camp, it is far too late to attempt the trip back now. Don't you agree?" Aragorn proclaimed as he began to gather wood for a fire.

"Agreed, but shall we not travel just a little ways down the road. There is a refuge there that my rangers used often. What say you Aragorn?"

"I say yes Faramir. I say yes"

END


	6. The Heart of the Issue

The Heart of the Issue:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It had been several hours since they had reached the Rangers refuge in Ithilien, the day's events having taken their toll on the wearied companions. As he looked across the fire at his steward Aragorn observed the younger man with a critical eye. Despite the slight joking manner the man had adopted as they rode to the refuge he still seemed ill at ease with the king. The downcast eyes and slight hunch to his shoulders also indicated to Aragorn that the steward was still suffering from that wounded shoulder. He ached to help his friend but he doubted that any attempt to aid the man would be met with anything other than refusal.

"Faramir?"

Stiffening slightly, the young ranger unconsciously straightened his posture as he reflexively looked at the man across the fire before fixing his gaze somewhere over the kings shoulder. "Yes Sir?"

"Is your wound giving you trouble?" Aragorn asked ignoring the title for the moment.

"I am well my lord."

"You look to be in pain, I could help if you would let me"

"Please sire tis only the night chill affecting it."

"Still, I would like to take a look at it." The healer in Aragorn would not be contented till he had treated the stewards wound. Moving to sit beside the younger man Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am not going to hurt you melon nin I only wish to help."

"I am well sire besides it is not proper for the king to do such tasks."

"Well I have been a healer longer than a king so I suppose I will just have to ignore that rule" he chuckled. "now if you would just remove your shirt I will check to make sure you have not pulled the stitching out."

"NO" abruptly yanking out of the kings grip Faramir stood and retreated to the far end of the room leaving a dumfounded Aragorn still holding on to thin air.

Noting the heavy breathing and the widened eyes of the steward Aragorn decided to take a calculated risk. Standing, the king slowly walked towards the young man who by now looked as though he was headed for the noose. Acting quickly the king grabbed the younger mans wrist and tugged him sharply forcing him turn towards the stone wall. At the same time he took hold of the shirt Faramir wore and tugged the material up until his back was exposed. Still holding the wrist Aragorn noted the rapid increase in heart rate and the rapid breathing.

"I would assume that your reluctance stems from the unwillingness to expose these scars am I correct?"

All of the fight went out of the young steward at those words and he slumped against the wall nodding. Releasing Faramir's shirt but keeping a firm grasp on the man's arm Aragorn towed him back to the bench by the fire.

"Faramir, I tended to your wounds in the house of healing did you really think that your scars had escaped my notice?"

"I had hoped that you did not see them" Faramir mumbled as he gazed into the fire.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Faramir"

At this Faramir's eyes snapped to the king's face. "I am a failure sire, my father recognized the flaws in my character and sought to correct them, but even he could not save me from my own incompetence."

"Faramir, the only incompetence I have seen thus far is Denathor's incompetence as a father"

The hit came so swiftly that Aragorn did not have time to brace for it before he was knocked to the ground. "Don't you DARE speak ill of my father, you know nothing of him"

Hand pressed to his bloody nose, the king rose to his feet with blazing eyes. "I know far more than you think boy."

Faramir shrunk back under the steal eyed gaze of his king as realization of what he had just done sank in.

"I may not recognize the man that he became but for a time Denethor was counted amongst my closest friends." Aragorn's patience had final reached its limits.

Faramir began to quake in fear as the king spoke. The deadly soft tone was worse than if the man had been shouting. "Sire, I.."

"Do… Not… Speak" Fearing his anger getting the better of him Aragorn spun on his heels and strode outside leaving a quaking Faramir behind him.

Love it, Hate it... Let me know!


End file.
